Whirlwind of Fate
by Silversun
Summary: AR Serena/Darien
1. Prologe

Tittle: Whirlwind of Fate  
By: Silver Sun  
Rate: PG-13  
Genre: Alternate reality  
E-mail: silversun80@hotmail.com  
Author's note: This is my first attempt at Fan fiction, well at  
least, this is the first fic that I posted on the net anyway. So   
be polite, don't you send any flames, though suggestions are   
greatly appreciated, please, please (the magic word + the puppy   
look). *look up hopefully* is it working?  
Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters belong to Naoko Takechi  
and DIC, they do not belong to me ( I wish), though some of them   
are based on my friends.   
My favourite authors: Crystal Heart, Lois Fogg, Alicia Blade,   
Karisma Sailor Jess, ect...u know, all the good ones.  
Anyway, enough babbles, let's get on with the story.  
Wait, I've almost forgot, I'd like to say Hi to Karli, my best  
friend. Hi Karli! ^^;;  
  
Whirlwind of Fate  
Prologe:Introducing my sad life!  
By Silver Sun  
  
Sniff, sniff....  
It wasn't my fault that I absolutely loved romance movies and  
books. They were the loves of my life. Not that I was idealistic   
or anything, but those types of movies just managed to stir up   
so many emotions in me, and, romance. It was what I'd always   
dreamt about since I was little.   
Every Christmas, I would sit around the fireplace, and listen to   
my mum's stories. They were always romantic, so romantic.   
Sometimes, I wondered if mum felt lonely, I wondered if her   
heart had ever yearned for something more. I never asked about   
dad. When I was 4, I asked her, and she just told me, that he   
left and he'd never come back, so I naturally took in that fact,   
and I didn't dare mention his name in mum's presence. Not that   
she would get angry every time, she'd just become unusually   
quite, a far away look in her eyes. My Mum was a strong woman, a   
woman with courage. She was also a beautiful woman, she had long   
black hair, and dark, azure eyes, almost mesmerising. She could   
have had so many men, but she said she wanted to take care of   
me, so it was always her and me in our little cosy house. I   
remember the first Christmas that I spent away from home. And I   
often wondered what she was doing then. Probably baking one of   
her extraordinary cookies. She told me that she got the recipes   
from my grandmother, and she'd teach me so I can teach my own   
daughter some day. I had missed her so much, and I wasn't even   
sure if I could survive without her. She was like the light, my   
light for the life journey, where things were dark and unclear.   
But I never could learn my mum's cookie recipes. In my second   
year, I received a call from my grandma, she told me mum died. I   
couldn't believe it then, and I didn't. I spent a whole week   
crying myself to sleep. I couldn't even begin to describe what   
she meant to me, except by saying everything. She was everything   
to me. I had thought of giving everything up, I had thought of   
suicide, dead and all other things. That was when I met Raye. We   
had never gotten along before, but when she knew my mum died,   
she had just simply hugged me, and cried with me through the   
night. I never knew the soft side that Raye had, she had poured   
out her soul to me that night. She told me about her life, how   
she was always alone, when her grandpa died when she was just   
13. Raye helped me learn that. Even though our loved ones died,   
they were never really gone, they'd stay with us, and guide us   
through the rest of our lives, may be not as bright as the light   
that we used to have, but just as passionate as an eternal   
flame. But more importantly I had gained a wonderful friend.   
Though we fought a lot, she was like a sister to me, and I   
couldn't imagine my life without Raye. Raye and I moved in an   
apartment, and there we met Amy and Lita. Immediately, we grown   
fond of each other and became inseparable. Amy was a quite girl,   
but she was such a loyal friend. Raye was the fiery one, Amy was   
the quite, studious, Lita was the strong, tough one and I was   
the shy, sisterly one. We were so different, but yet had so many   
things in common. We lived a happy life, four girls, one   
apartment, we'd gone through tears and fights, but these things   
only tightened the bond that we shared. It'd been 4 years since   
we became friends. Mina, was another good friend, sometimes,   
she'd come by our apartment, and give us lectures about our love   
lives. Our love lives, well, al least my love life...   
I wasn't ugly or anything, but I wore glasses, I was short, and my clothes were never as modern. But I didn't care, I knew I had   
to focus on my studying, and I knew that one day, my dream man,   
a prince would come to me, would love me voluntarily,   
unconditionally, for who I was not for who he wanted me to be.   
He would be dashing, handsome, funny, incredibly romantic and he   
would sweep me off my feet.   
A pair of blue eyes came to my mind.   
His eyes, they reminded you of an endless ocean, you could   
easily drown yourself in them. He was quite, mysterious, and he   
held this aura around him that reminded you of a cold winter   
day.   
I would never forget the day our lives crossed paths.   
It was an light autumn day of May. I don't really remember the   
exact date, but it was rather a beautiful afternoon. Everything   
was perfect, nothing could seem to go wrong. How wrong I was.  
"Serena, come, Mrs.Crook wants us to come to the information   
board" I looked at Lita like she had grown an extra head.   
Mrs.Crook? Our Visual Literature teacher. She was one miserable   
teacher, and I'd bet you anything that she was miserable as a   
person, too. All she ever seemed to do was to make students   
miserable. Sometimes, we wondered how she got a teaching job in   
Havard. We often made bets about her dates. We tried matchmaking   
her with some other teachers, we tried to get her to gon on a   
blind date, and on our arranged blind date she went.  
It was a total disaster.  
We arranged it.  
She hated it.  
So she hated us.  
What did she want from us?   
We managed to get to the Information Board safely in less than   
10 minutes.  
"Tell me again, why I took Visual Literature?" - I cursed myself   
loudly.   
Lita wasn't helping out much either. She stood there, mouth   
hanging open in shock. There I saw it. On the blue background,   
was Big, Bold Writing in red.  
ROMEO AND JULIET CAST LIST.  
We were both miserable, we were both bored and we were both   
idiots, why oh why couldn't we leave the Visual Literature class   
out of our timetables.   
So Mrs.Crook had finally thought of something to get us back,   
after all these pranks and rumours that the poor Lady had to   
suffer. We knew that we were doing a play, Romeo and Juliet, but   
who would have thought, she would do this to us.  
"Let's see, Lita Kino..........Great, I get to play the cousin,   
what about you." Lita seemed to take this in rather calmly. I   
looked at my own role.  
I wasn't really paying any attention to Lita at the moment, my   
eyes were caught up with something else.  
"Serena Tsukino.......My God, Serena, you're Juliet!! Isn't it   
great?"  
Or was it? I didn't have any reaction whatsoever, and then I   
looked at Romeo's role.  
"Let's see, who's got Romeo's part. Darien Chiba, who's he?   
Wait, isn't he that guy in our Geometry class, who got half of   
the class female population drool over? Serena, you're in   
luck!!!"  
I searched my mind, for the name. He was just a brief image that   
passed through my head, someone I shared a couple of classes   
with, someone I sometimes saw around Havard. So, I was to play   
Juliet and he was to play Romeo. I didn't really mind playing   
Juliet, but him, someone I barely knew, the thought scared me.   
I'd have to kiss someone, and act like I was totally, insanely   
in love with someone, whom I knew next to nothing about. So, I   
spent all of the afternoon, wondering and listening to Lita and   
Raye drooling over Darien. "Darien this...and Darien that....And   
I wonder if he was a good kisser,....." I was so sick of his   
name, that if I heard it one more time, I would certainly throw   
up.   
Who could be that perfect?  
Apparently Darien could.  
Some how, the thought of meeting him face to face, had occupied   
me all day. His image was no longer someone with a name, he was   
this statue of perfection in my head.   
And he lived up to his reputation. He was good looking all   
right, but somehow our meeting wasn't the way that I'd picture   
in my head.  
'Damn, where on Earth is this A8? Havard is worse than a   
labyrinth' I held up the map, more like clutching it in my   
sweaty palms, ok, so I was nervous, but why I wasn't sure.   
Darien Chiba had nothing to do with it. Or had he? The thought   
of him swam in my head, I wasn't really looking where I was   
going. So it was naturally that I bumped into a wall.  
All my books came tumbling down like waterfall, paper flew   
everywhere. My test, my Chemistry test flew near the balcony, as   
I reached down to get it...  
"Hmm, 75%, not bad...."  
I looked up, and greeting me was a pair of bluest eyes I've ever   
seen. I had a good look at the owner of the startling, deep   
voice. So I didn't bump into the wall, but rather someone,   
someone with the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my life.   
There was only 1 word that could describe him.  
He was beautiful.   
Yes, beautiful, not just good looking or handsome. Beautiful was   
the only word that could describe him. I found myself staring at   
him for a long time, longer than necessary if you ask me. His   
eyes were a dark shade of blue, blue of an endless sky, the   
deepest ocean. They were mysterious, like they were holding some   
kind of secrets just ready to be unfolded. He caught me staring,   
he chuckled, but I had a feeling that he was quite used to have   
girls looking at him that way. Of course, he would, who wouldn't   
be hypnotised by his gaze, by his looks, by the aura that he   
had.   
He looked at my test, a mischievous glint appeared on his   
handsome features.  
"Serena Tsukino, well well well, what a coincidence, so Juliet   
lived up to her true reputation, she had quite a way to greet   
her Romeo" He spoke, but never the teasing tone left his voice.   
That was when I realised that he was Darien Chiba. Now, that   
wasn't what I had in mind. In a million years, I would never   
have thought that this is how we'd meet. This was Darien Chiba.   
He was Darien Chiba.  
My mind was screaming at me 'you utter hypocrite, and then you   
thought Lita and Raye were bad, and here you are staring at   
him...'  
"What, speechless, I'm too charming aren't I?" He continued.  
I blinked, I didn't know what came over me at that moment. But I   
calmly replied.   
"No, my love, I was just looking at something you got stuck   
between your teeth"  
He laughed his laugh rich and smooth. I'd never heard anything   
like his chuckle. Like it had some kind of strange power to make   
me chuckle back.   
"And you're wondering why I didn't share it with you  
sweetheart?" He said. Once again, chuckle slightly.   
What was it about this man, I asked myself. I just couldn't   
control my thoughts. How we were able to bicker like this, the   
first time we met, I didn't know.   
"Darien Chiba, Juliet, It's a pleasure to meet you" He said  
"Serena Tsukino, my Romeo, the pleasure is all mine" I reached   
out and yanked my test out of his hand, with one swift moment, I   
turned around and muttered in the most cheerful tone I could   
manage.  
"I've gotta go and feed Romeo junior, you know, nature call, so   
I'll see you around, love, preferably this afternoon in the   
Performing Art Room, first rehearsal". With all the courage that   
my 20 year-old mind could have, I blew him a kiss, and like the   
kiss itself I disappeared in a blink of an eye, not enough   
courage to even turn around and look at his reaction. Quite   
frankly I didn't care.  
How wrong I was.  
I cared.  
I worried.  
I thought of him all day.  
Damn him.  
That was the encounter of Romeo and Juliet, so brief but it had   
left so many traces deep inside of Juliet. Juliet thought that   
she'd never like to meet Romeo again.  
But she was wrong again.  
She did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N: Feedbacks please? Please, please.  
Chapter 1 will come out as soon as I get my first e-mail.  



	2. Chapter 1

Title: Whirlwind of fate  
By: Silver sun  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Rate: PG  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com  
AN: Here's chapter 1! *Squeals with delights* It's getting better  
and better.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I didn't know if it was attraction or it was pure hatred, but  
for some weird reason, Romeo and Juliet never got along. We   
bickered like an old married couple.   
So we spent the first rehearsal harassing each other. How   
charming!   
He made a pretty good Romeo, I've gotta admit that. And his   
looks, wow, I had nothing to complain there. But his only   
problem was that he's got a personality of a goat. He treated   
people like all of us were stones, who had no feelings. He was   
so insensitive. I didn't know why, looks were never really   
important to me, but I could never hate him. He jut had this   
mysterious aura around him that reminded me of someone who had   
lost his soul through some unfortunate events. I would know   
that, because I was exactly like that when my mum died. I had   
locked myself away from life, shut my heart and feelings. But I   
knew he had a heart somewhere.   
I didn't know if it was fate, but I'd always found myself   
bumping into him after that fateful day. We saw each other a   
couple of times per week for the play, but we never talked much.   
To me, having to play and say meaningless words to a guy meant   
nothing whatsoever, but saying those words to him, made me   
nervous somehow. It was almost like I was pouring my soul out   
to some stranger.  
Darien caused enough troubles himself, but all those blasted   
females, orbited around him like asteroids were the most   
annoying.   
I had only known him for a week, but every time he turned up for   
rehearsals, he'd come with a different girl. He was famous with   
his dating routine. Never one twice. Sometimes, I hated him for   
that. Everyone knew that he didn't want to date them, but he   
dated them nonetheless. I wondered if he was trying to prove   
something, to someone or rather himself. I didn't know, but I   
cared somehow, I've always cared.  
I'd always noticed little details about him, the way his eyes   
danced when he smirked, they way he walked solemnly through the   
hall, the way his shoes always echoed the stone steps. It was so   
hard to ignore him, it was so hard to tell myself how much I   
didn't care or care. I was like a morph, blindly and foolishly   
flew to the flame, a flame of which he'd always managed to   
maintain.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Lita, wait up will ya?" I shouted across the hall, hair   
flying around my shoulder, books and costumes stopping my view,   
and my legs running like mad. I didn't know if I imagined it,   
but I knew it was him before I looked up. We'd run into each   
other like usual, but that day there was just something   
different, almost like the wind had changed, the air smelled   
sweeter.  
My books fell to the floor, my costumes were dropped. I bumped   
into him rather hard. I breathed in his brilliant cologne, and   
enjoyed the sweet scent, and imagining a forest with roses,   
millions roses . He took a step back.  
'Clink'  
My glasses fell to the floor, and broke. I looked down,   
panicked, like an instinct, I kneeled down the floor and my   
hands flew to cover my face. Suddenly I felt his hands on mine,   
he touched my arms, and drew them back. I saw his eyes, and I   
realised that there was something different. I felt warmth, care   
and protection through his gaze. He continued to stare at me,   
and he spoke, ever so softly.  
"Careful, Princess..."  
I felt so naked under his gaze, Slowly I let go of his grip,   
picking my broken glasses, I stood up and muttered.  
"Thanks..."  
"You should take off your glasses more often, Serena, and show   
off your eyes" He said.  
"There's nothing to show off in my eyes, Darien" I replied  
"But there is, Meat Ball Head -he paused and his eyes twinkles   
with amusement at my new name. I touched my hair, and breathed   
in hard - Your eyes show vulnerability, innocent, they tell the   
tale of a far away sea, with foreign, lands and exotic flowers.   
And you're telling me there's nothing to show off about?" He   
laughed, this time not with mockery, but sincerities. I stared   
at him strangely.  
" What have you eaten today, my beloved Romeo?", my hands   
reached out to touch his forehead.  
He didn't laugh this time, but he just continued to look at me   
deeply in the eyes, and he took my hand into his, his head came   
closer, and closer....  
I felt my knees shaking, my head screaming with alarms, my voice   
was barely a whisper.  
"My beloved Romeo, what on Earth do you think you're doing...."   
"Just shut up for once, Juliet"  
With that, his lips were on mine, so soft, almost like he was   
afraid of breaking me. My eyes were close, and I felt his soul   
reaching out towards mine. Witchery, it seemed he did to me. My   
lips slowly parted, and....  
"Serena...-Lita was caught staring at us. Her mouth hanging open   
in shock.   
Darien turned around, his eyes were drawn with realisation. He   
shook his head slightly. And one second he was away from me, he   
stepped away quickly.  
"I'll see you around, then...Meatball Head" And with that he was   
gone.  
I stared at his lanky form disappearing off in the hallway. Lita   
was shaking me and bombarding me with questions. I didn't care,   
and honestly I didn't hear a single word she was saying.  
Have you ever wondered what it's like to be in a unrealistic   
love. A wondrous love with no rules, no limitations, no   
boundaries. I wanted that. I didn't want the realistic kind of   
love where two people get together just because they were happy   
with each other, or they were good for each other, or they fit   
each other well. I want to love someone, who could complete me,   
who without, my life would mean nothing. He, in return would   
love me more than anything in the world, who would sacrifice   
everything for me, who couldn't love without me.  
Call me selfish. But I could never be happy with a fairy tale   
love, I want a fiery passionate one. I want much more than just   
a husband, who works at day, then return home, kiss me on the   
cheeks, pay me a couple of compliments on my cooking, who I   
could never argue with. It's boring.  
And I don't want a boring life.  
Darien.  
After that day, I almost thought I was in love with him. He   
liked me.  
He did.  
Otherwise, he wouldn't have kissed me, right?  
Right?  
I allowed myself think like that for a week. I couldn't be   
myself any more whenever I was close to him in class. I would   
act like a silly school girl, with a crush on some white prince,   
shining in armour.   
He didn't seem to notice the change. He acted as if nothing had   
happened that day. Or may be he pretended that nothing did. I   
assumed that he was a good actor.  
So I kept on dreaming and dreaming.  
Someone said it was safe to live in a dream world. Where you never have to face the truth, the big bad wolf who calls itself reality.   
Until' one day, my dream was shattered into pieces.  
He came into English class, with the arrogant smirk on his face   
as always. But then I saw her, Beryl Buckingham, his latest   
conquer.  
And at that moment I suddenly realised how foolish I was to   
think that Darien Chiba would have liked me.  
Here I was thinking that I was in love with him, daydreamed that   
we would get married some day, and I'll always be his Meat Ball   
Head.   
I was like a naïve child, who'd never seen the colour of the sky   
and assumed that it'd always be blue. Then one day, I wake up   
and realise that the sky is black with storms and thunders.  
I was sick.  
I was sick for a whole week.  
I asked to withdraw from my English class.  
Raye, Amy and Lita were concerned.  
I told them I was fine. I lied to them, and to myself. I told  
myself that it'll be fine.   
Then when I came back, I heard that Darien Chiba had left   
Havard. To where, I knew not, and I pretended that I didn't   
care.  
That went my first love. Years of my naivety had gone.  
4 years later, I graduated.  
I became a writer.  
I got rid of my glasses, not because his opinions mattered.  
Because I was convinced that I have beautiful eyes.  
Raye, Amy and Lita were still my best friends. Lita got a job at   
a restaurant, Amy became a doctor, being the smartest of us all,   
and Raye, who would have thought became a singer.  
But there was someone else in my life who made me happy.  
Seiya is his name. My boyfriend.  
I met him at a book signing session. It was my first publish so   
not many people came, he was one of the few people. Then he   
asked me out, and now we live a happy life.  
I gave up my wondrous love silly dream. Seiya was the kind of   
boyfriend who made me happy, who helped me through my toughest   
years.  
This is what I've always dreamt about when I was little.  
Life was good.  
Until' someone else had to come back and entered the picture.  
Darien Chiba  
To be continued.....  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Title: Whirlwind of fate  
By: Silver sun  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Rate: PG  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: all the characters belong to...ME! I'm just kidding,   
Gee, don't put me in jail just yet, Fine I'll say it, they   
belong to..M.....No, not the nose, fine, They belong to the   
goddess Naoko Takechi..There, ya happy?  
AN: This is the result of my very badly running nose, and puffed   
throat, so don't sue me, if it's bad.....  
  
In Chapter 1...  
4 years later, I graduated.  
I became a writer.  
I got rid of my glasses, not because his opinions mattered.  
Because I was convinced that I have beautiful eyes.  
Raye, Amy and Lita were still my best friends. Lita got a job at   
a restaurant, Amy became a doctor, being the smartest of us all,   
and Raye, who would have thought became a singer.  
But there was someone else in my life who made me happy.  
Seiya is his name. My boyfriend.  
I met him at a book signing session. It was my first publish so   
not many people came, he was one of the few people. Then he   
asked me out, and now we live a happy life.  
I gave up my wondrous love silly dream. Seiya was the kind of   
boyfriend who made me happy, who helped me through my toughest   
years.  
This is what I've always dreamt about when I was little.  
Life was good.  
Until' someone else had to come back and enter the picture.  
Darien Chiba  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whirlwind of Fate  
Chapter 2  
By: Silver Sun  
E-mail: Silversun80@hotmail.com (I think I'm trying to hint   
something....)  
Four years of working had been finally paid off. I wasn't just   
any writer any more, I was a script writer for a Hollywoods   
movie. Romeo and Juliet. The name of the famous Shakespears'   
play brought a strange tingling feeling to my ears.   
I couldn't believe it, I'd made it. No, we'd made it, Raye,   
Lita, Amie, Seiya and I, we'd made it to Hollywoods.   
Everything around me was just some blurry dots, with colours. My   
stomach had turned into some slimy liquid, and my knees were   
shaking madly.  
The man standing before me was no more than thirty, standing   
straight up, he shook my hand, his sandy blond hair fell into   
his face. His eyes were grey and welcome. I felt certain warmth   
through his gaze, and to think that my future depended in this   
man's hands. My stomach gave a little squeeze. 'It's no time to   
back out now, you can do it' I told myself firmly.   
"Nice to meet you, Miss Tsukino, I'm Andrew Furuta. Please sit   
down" He said, his voice was incredibly friendly.  
"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Furuta"  
"About the rules and regulations...-He paused. I concentrated on   
his face - OK, I don't want to bore you with all this rules and   
regulations stuff. Why don't you just tell me what you want to   
tell me?"   
I was startled, the man had certainly surprised me.  
"Um...I have no questions..."  
"None at all?"  
"um...Maybe one, who's the director?"  
He laughed and I failed to see what was so funny.  
"It's a funny thing you ask, because the man himself asked me   
who the script writer was"  
"He did?" I asked.  
"He did. He said he'd never ever read such a damned brilliant   
script"  
I blushed, my face shaded a little.  
"He's a friend of yours?"  
"He's a friend alright, but he is a puzzle, I tell you, can   
never figure him out. Wait 'till you meet him yourself, and then   
I'll let you judge"  
I heard a light knock on the door. Turning around I saw a   
familiar pair of blue eyes. The mesmerising blue, the deep and   
mysterious blue, as blue as the depth of the sea.  
"Speak of the devil, Ms.Tsukino, I'd like you to meet Darien   
Chiba, Romeo and Juliet's director."  
"Hello, Serena, long time no see" His voice, My God, his voice,   
the voice that been haunting me for years. My God, the voice,   
and the smile, and the eyes.  
Two words slowly formed in my head.  
Darien Chiba.  
After four years....  
I went numb. My mind, my heart, my eyes, my ears had altogether   
stopped working.  
Everything was dissolving. I saw blobs of green and red.   
I couldn't see, couldn't hear. The last thing I could make out   
was Andrew's voice fading in the background.   
I had fainted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I opened my eyes and found myself staring straight into two   
pools of blue. I felt dizzy, and then like pieces of a puzzle,   
everything came back to me.  
Darien Chiba was back into my life.  
Even worse, he was the director of the movie, my movie.  
We'd be working together for nine months.  
Then I remembered that he was looking at me intensely. He was   
holding me, a worried expression held in his dark blue eyes.  
His eyes. They somehow looked different to what I'd remembered.  
Then I realised how close we were. I could smell his brilliant   
cologne, surprisingly he still wore the same cologne. He sure   
must have had a thing for roses.   
I sat up, angry at myself for remembering what kind of cologne   
he used.  
That was when I gave myself a chance to look at him.  
He'd changed.  
He wasn't just a good-looking guy any more, he was a handsome   
man now. Times had done a lot to him. He was wearing a businiess   
suit, that was so well-made for him, his hair was messily   
tousled, may be he hadn't changed that much.   
He smiled at me, and I smiled back.  
Funny, I could just imagine Raye and Lita swooning all over him   
again.   
"Klutz-attack again, Meat Ball head?" He said. After all those   
years, he still had that mockery in his voice, but it was   
somehow different, almost like sincerity wwas hidden in his   
chuckle.  
I looked at him, wide-eye. I felt awkward. How was I to act now?   
What was I to do?  
May be, just may be, we could start all over again. May be, just   
may be, we could really be good friends this time.   
Yes, we would be friends.  
I'd never felt such strong confidence in my voice. I spoke   
clearly, and firmly.  
"Hello Darien, long time no see"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued...  
A.N: I'm very sorry to say that....there will be no chapter 3,   
if I don't at least get 1 e-mail!!  
*Wails*, send me e-mails, would u?  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Title: Whirlwind of fate  
By: Silver sun  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Rate: PG  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own SM, big corporations and companies own SM...you just  
have to rub that fact in my face, don't you?  
A.N: Special thanks to Ki-chan, the wonder web mistress of Crystal Dreams,   
who pre-read this chapter! *huggles Ki-chan*.   
Also thanks to all the people who had e-mailed me, you guys ought to be   
congratulated! Keep up the good work (meaning: E-mail me some more)!!!  
Please I need more e-mails!  
  
In Chapter 2...  
He'd changed.  
He wasn't just a good-looking guy any more, he was a handsome man now. He   
smiled at me, and I smiled back.  
Funny, I could just imagine Raye and Lita swooning all over him again.   
"Klutz-attack again, Meat Ball head?" He said. After all those years, he   
still had that mockery in his voice, but it was somehow different, almost   
like joys were hidden in his chuckle.  
I looked at him, wide-eye. I felt awkward. How was I to act now? What was I   
to do?  
May be, just may be, we could start all over again. May be, just may be, we   
could really be good friends this time.   
Yes, we would be friends.  
I'd never felt such strong confidence in my voice. I spoke clearly, and   
firmly.  
"Hello Darien, long time no see"  
  
Whirlwind of Fate  
Chapter 3: The friendship  
E-mail: Silversun80@hotmail.com... *winks* hint hint  
  
He came back and although that wasn't supposed to change anything, he had   
somehow messed up my life. Fate had decided to play a little prank on our   
lives. We'd always bump into each other, deliberately or not. The weird thing   
was that I didn't seem to hate that routine. I felt empty and awkward not   
seeing him, not bumping into him. It was just like I belonged there.  
We argued. God, we argued a lot, too. We argued over the littlest thing to   
the biggest, even if I secretly agreed with him, I would always choose the   
other option. The only thing that we seemed to agree about was Andrew. He was   
a nice guy, and he was the middle man. I found myself growing fond of him,   
trusting him, liking him as a big brother. Whenever we were in a heated   
argument, Andrew would always be the one to solve it. He called us "The   
Pair".   
Darien Chiba. How I hated him when he was right. But I hated myself more for   
letting all these emotions that'd been buried deep in my heart to stir up. So   
I did the most logical thing, I avoided him.  
I knew I was strong and I stayed strong. I kept the wall I built around me   
safe. It wasn't like I needed it anyway, because I loved Seiya. I loved him.   
That was all that mattered. No one would be able to change that fact. No one,   
not Raye, not Lita, not Amy, not even Darien.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Who are you?"  
"I am the Moonlight Knight (A.N: ^_^). And you, lovely angel?"  
" I am the Sunlight Angel..."  
"CUT!" - He shouted, taking all of us by surprise. His hair was tussled and   
falling over his face, I looked at his eyes, though it was really hard seeing   
through his golden framed glasses.   
But standing at the corner of the room, I could almost feel the tension held   
in his look.  
"NO NO NO, Juliet, your eyes hold curiosity, surprise, confusion, not love"  
I felt myself saying aloud without knowing.  
"Why not?"  
Darien looked at me, surprised.  
"You tell me why ?" He said.  
"No...you tell me why not?" I looked straight into his eyes. Everyone stopped   
and looked at us. I heard the word "The Pair" faintly in the background. He   
looked back at me, and answered calmly.  
"Because, they've only met for 3 seconds, Juliet can't have fallen in love   
with Romeo already"  
"But don't you see, Darien, that is the idea, love doesn't need to be   
logical, it is a magical, wondrous thing"  
"I know, Serena, I damn well know that, but 2 complete strangers can't fall   
in love in 3 seconds" I sensed the seriousness in his voice.  
My heart gave a tight squeezed, I fell in love with him before I even knew   
his voice, damn it. This wasn't just an ordinary argument anymore...  
"Why not? Time isn't what at stake here. It is the heart, the mind, that   
count. When they look at each other, they just know that they belong   
together, they can just feel it, they will just know that they'll grow old   
together, happily in a cozy little house. Just one look and they know they're   
in love" I said, my voice slightly trembled.   
"No, Serena, that only happens in Faerie Tales, that is totally, ridiculously   
unrealistic."  
He said, still looking directly at me.  
"Do you know what your problem is, Darien? Your problem is that you don't   
feel, you don't allow yourself to feel. Love is not unrealistic, it is   
magical, it is.."  
He cut me off.  
"Grow up Serena, this is a movie for goodness' sake. You don't honestly   
believe that love is magical, do you?"  
Tears were threatening at the back of my eyes.  
"I do, Darien. Don't you?"  
He stopped, I could almost swear that I saw something flickered in his eyes.   
Then he sighed.  
"No, I don't Serena. You shouldn't either. Wait 'till you're in love"  
"Darien Chiba, not because you have some kind of mental problems, you can   
allow yourself to insult the most sacred thing in this whole wide world,   
Love, you cannot deny the whole purpose of my life - I shouted - And yes, I   
have been in love, Darien"  
Tears were streaming down my face. Turning around so I couldn't see his face.   
Andrew gave me a friendly squeeze on my shoulder. I didn't know what to think   
or what to do. But I knew what I needed.  
Escape.  
So I ran.  
I ran so fast, I didn't care if I tripped, I just ran, carelessly blindly.  
I heard his voice calling my names, but I kept running until' I couldn't feel   
his presence anymore.  
I sat on the bench in the park.  
I saw couples, hand in hand, giggling and laughing.  
I cried for myself, I cried for everything that I'd believed in, I cried for   
my heart. I just kept crying and crying.  
I remembered that my mum once told me, tears were the most powerful weapon.   
Not to destroy, but to create. I wondered if that was what I was doing.  
Creating.  
I don't know how long I stayed there, but when I came back to the filming   
location, everyone was gone.  
No.  
Not everyone, Darien was there.  
He was standing on the doorstep, his tall built leaned on the door frame.   
Hands holding a cup of coffee, he casually asked me.  
"Want some coffee?"  
"No"  
"I know, after all, you never know what I put in my coffee - he winked at me   
- and trust me you don't want to know" He said, trying to keep the   
conversation light.  
We both laughed.  
Silence.  
"So...where is everyone?"  
"They took the day off"  
I heard him, but not believing what I was hearing. They took the day off?   
Darien would never...  
"I know what you're thinking, Serena, but after what happened, no matter how   
brutally I treat the cruise..."  
"But I'm just a script writer? Everyone can surely carry on the work without   
a scriptwriter" I asked.   
"Yes, they can, but they can't carry on without a director, can they?"  
"Without...- I stopped mid sentence. Darien...  
Silence.  
"Sorry..." we both said at once. I looked up, and there in his eyes, I   
couldn't recognize what it was in his eyes.  
"You go first, Darien"  
"I'm sorry, Serena. About what I said earlier. I didn't mean it"  
"You didn't mean what, Darien? I can't blame you if we have different   
believes"  
"No, we don't have different believes...I just have a problem"  
I laughed.  
"No, I'm serious, Serena" He said slowly, trying to keep his voice casually.  
"It's OK, Darien, I understand"  
I said, so serious that he looked surprise.  
I sat down next to him, and I did something that totally surprised him. I   
drank his coffee.  
The smooth, bitter dark liquid traveled down my throat, making me feel   
light-headed.   
I coughed.  
He chuckled, still the same smooth and deep chuckle.   
"You never struck me as the Coffee type, Meatball Head"  
"Shut up, Darien" I said, feeling silly and childish.  
He laughed.  
But he didn't shut up.  
In fact we talked and talked for hours. We talked about life, we talked about   
the film, we talked about dogs, we talked about flowers. It was amazing how   
we could talk about almost anything.  
We watched the sun set together, for once I felt comfortable in his presence.  
He took me home that day. Before I got out of the car, he took me by the   
hand, looking straight into my eyes, he said.  
"By the way, whoever said listening to Darien Chiba is a mistake. Look at   
your eyes, Serena. They are beautiful."  
I blushed, feeling surprise that he even remembered. Then a strange dejavu   
feeling filled my head making me feel light and cozy.  
~~~~~~~  
"You should take off your glasses more often, Serena, and show off your eyes"   
He said.  
"There's nothing to show off in my eyes, Darien" I replied  
"But there is, Meat Ball Head -he paused and his eyes twinkles with amusement   
at my new name. I touched my hair, and breathed in hard - Your eyes show   
vulnerability, innocent, they tell the tale of a far away sea, with foreign,   
lands and exotic flowers. And you're telling me there's nothing to show off   
about?" He laughed, this time not with mockery, but sincerities. I stared   
at him strangely.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That wasn't too long ago.  
4 years seemed like nothing.  
Our first kiss.  
Everything was coming back, so strangely and clearly.   
I'd never felt so protected in my life.   
But not loved.   
I loved Seiya, I reminded myself.  
I loved Seiya.  
Almost like he was sensing my thoughts, he let go of my hand, and ever so   
softly he said.  
"Good night, Meat Ball Head"  
I saw his black car disappearing around the corner. I sniffed in the sweet   
scent of the air, and smiled at myself.  
"Goodnight, Darien".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I need more e-mails!...I dunno if this   
trick'll work again but...there will be no chapter 4 if I don't at least   
get...3 e-mails! (fooled you there ^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Title: Whirlwind of fate  
By: Silver sun  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Rate: PG  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: -_-...I do NOT own Sailor Moon! *wails* WHOAAAAAAAAAAA!  
A.N: Thank you to all of you who had e-mailed and reviewed this fic, this   
chapter comes out 3 days earlier because of you guys, so *hints hints* GUYS,   
more e-mails, please!   
On with the story...  
  
In Chapter 3...  
That wasn't too long ago.  
4 years seemed like nothing.  
Our first kiss.  
Everything was coming back, so strangely and clearly.   
I'd never felt so protected in my life.   
But not loved.   
I loved Seiya, I reminded myself.  
I loved Seiya.  
Almost like he was sensing my thoughts, he let go of my hand, and ever so   
softly he said.  
"Good night, Meat Ball Head"  
I saw his black car disappearing around the corner. I sniffed in the sweet   
scent of the air, and smiled at myself.  
"Goodnight, Darien".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien became a friend after that night. Talking to him always helped calming   
my nerves. Sometimes, in between lunch breaks, we'd go and have lunch   
together at the cafeteria across the road. It wasn't the cafeteria that was   
cosy, it was him and the coffee. It was strange, drinking coffee with him,   
like I'd always dreamt of four years ago. I felt confident, I wasn't just the   
little girl, who liked dreaming anymore. Darien wasn't just the Prince   
Charming, who could come by and sweep me off my feet. We were friends now.   
Everything had changed, time it seemed had done a very good job, healing   
wounds.  
Being Darien's friend I had found out another side of him that I guessed I   
never knew about. He wasn't the unromantic inhuman robot that I thought he   
was. He was humorous, he was sweet, he was caring, he was gentle, and he was   
extremely idealistic, mind you. We could laugh about nothing and everything,   
we would pull pranks together, we would let ourselves forget that we were   
respectable adults, we would set ourselves free. That was why I felt so   
comfortable in his presence. He wasn't so uptight around me, it was as if,   
whenever we were together, we couldn't careless what the world would think of   
us, we would just let the whirlwind of happiness and laughter carry us   
wherever it wanted to. He was a friend, but he was so different to Raye, Lita   
or Amy, even Seiya couldn't do what Darien could do to me. I found myself   
growing fond of him, my friends adored him, and they didn't seem to mind   
having a gorgeous man tagging along. Seiya in the other hand, acted very   
uncomfortable around him, I'd assured him that we were nothing more but   
friends, he wasn't totally convinced but he sighed and gave in.  
Darien didn't like Seiya either, whenever both of them were in the same room,   
it was as if they were ready to die in a battle. I sensed jealousy coming   
from both, but I was calm, because I knew I was ready to take Seiya over   
Darien at any time, and I knew that all that Darien felt for me was just   
protectiveness, like a brother looking after his sister, that was all.  
Sometimes, I would feel something at the back of my mind, nagging me, telling   
me that if fate wasn't so cruel, then all those years, Darien and I could   
have been a couple. But never, never ever I felt regret that I fell in love   
with Seiya, he was always there for me, a shoulder for me to lean on, he was   
a brother, a father, a friend.   
Life seemed complicated, but I chose to simplify it, and so simple it became.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ring! Ring!  
Mumbles.  
6: 30 a.m  
Who ever could ring at this inhuman time?  
Ring! Ring!  
Silence.  
Ring! Ring!  
Ring! Ring!  
Ring! Ring!  
Oh, damn it, I'll take the phone. Telling myself that it must have been   
something important, I sat up, hands groggily reached out for the phone.  
It'd better be important.  
"Hello?"  
"Serena, wake up, you lazy Meat Ball Head - Raye's voice rang loudly and   
clearly - Go get the door now"  
"What? What is going on, and what door?"  
Knock, Knock.  
"That door"  
I put the phone down, and slowly walked to the door. Why did I have this   
feeling in my stomach telling me it was just another prank that my pranksters   
friends were trying to pull?  
Knock, Knock.  
"Ok, I'm getting it!" I shouted out.  
The floor was cold, I ran barefooted to the door, feeling nervous and   
worried.  
I had a bad feeling about this.  
Slowly, I opened the door.  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
"SURPRISE!!!!!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, standing in front of me was a blue blob, a   
green blob and a red blob.  
"Get out of my apartment, you..you..what are you?"  
They moved, the red blob seemed to be talking.  
"Damn, I knew there was something I forgot, her contacts"  
The blue blob moved forward, put your glasses on, Sere!"  
Hey, I knew those voices, putting my glasses on, the blobs slowly transformed   
into...Raye, Lita and Amy.  
"I know this kinda blew it, but what the heck HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEAT BALL   
HEAD!!!!!" Raye screamed. Gee, how louder could she scream?  
Then realisation hit me, it was my birthday, the dreadful day...The day that   
I had always tried to forget, not that I could around my charming friends   
anyway.  
I smiled, happy that they remembered and at least tried to surprise me.   
Hugging all of them tightly, I whispered.  
"Thanks, guys, Thanks for remembering" I was so happy, my heart leaped a   
little, tears were threatening at the back of my eyes.  
"No tears today, Sere, no tears allowed!" - Lita beamed at me.  
They streamed into my tiny apartment, putting the presents, we all seemed to   
erupt into a talking bunch of kids.  
"Happy Birthday, Sere!" Amy smiled at me, handing me a blue package.  
"Happy? Are you kidding me? I'm getting old" I mumbled, but I hugged her,   
Good Old Ames, so loyal and sweet.  
"You call twenty four old? Then what am I? Granny Lita?" Lita said, chuckling   
being the oldest of us all, twenty-five. She handed me a green package.   
"My present!" Raye stepped forward, beaming with a red package.  
I hugged them again, feeling happy and lucky to have such friends.  
"Thank you so much!"  
I said, kissing their cheeks.  
I sat down on the couch, eagerly opened my presents.  
"Amy! My God, this must have costs you a fortune" It was a beautiful crystal   
vase, with blue tinted decorations.  
Amy smiled with pride.  
"Lita, have I mentioned lately how much I love you?"  
"No"  
"Well, I do"  
Lita laughed, I was looking at the most beautiful chocolate cake, not to   
mention the yummiest, too.  
"Open mine" Raye said eagerly.  
I did what she said. And there it was, a picture frame, with pictures of us,   
of me and my friends, in the park, at the shopping mall, in my play, at   
Havard.  
I felt myself wanting to cry, all those memories.  
"Thanks, Raye"  
We hugged each other.   
"No crying today, princess!"  
I winced. Princess? Where was Darien? And where was Seiya?  
"Seiya had something else planned out for you, and he's busy planning it."  
"Where's Darien?"  
"Darien, he couldn't come, he had some kind of business to attend to"  
I tried to smile, but failed miserably. I felt sick. he wasn't here. He wasn't here, he had business to attend to. He wasn't here.  
He wasn't here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sere, you're not late?"  
"Shut up!"  
I punched Seiya's arms jokingly.  
"The girls said you have something special planned out"  
"No, I don't" He joked.  
I could tell that he was very nervous, but about what?  
"Don't you dare say no, Darien already couldn't make it"  
Seiya winced, his arms moved about uncomfortably.  
"Speaking of which, he had something to give you. I was just passing by the   
office today, he saw me and asked me to give it to you"  
Seiya handed me a package, I opened it.  
It was a doll, made of straws and wool, a Princess with Meat Balls. I felt   
light headed and happy, he always knew what I wanted the most. There was a   
card attached to it, just a plain purple card, it smelled faintly of roses.  
"Happy Birthday, Princess. Sorry, Meat Ball Head, couldn't make it, today is   
Seiya's day, not mine"  
I blinked, not understanding what he was saying. I put the card and the doll   
in my purse. I was happier, at least he remembered. He cared. And what beautiful present it was, too.  
Feeling confused, I took Seiya's by the hands, and then we were   
off to whatever he had planned out. He had something planned out that night,   
alright, a romantic candlelight dinner for two at the Starlight Suite. Then a   
walk in the park.  
"Serena, we'd known each other for what? 2 years?"  
"Well, more or less, yes."  
He licked his lips nervously. "Well, in those times, you've made me feel like   
the luckiest man on Earth, you were not only my girlfriend, but my best   
friend, I love you more than anything in the world.."  
"What are you saying Seiya?"  
"Marry me and make me the happiest man alive" He kneeled down on one knee,  
and extended a beautifulvelvet box with a beautiful diamond ring. I stood  
there and stared at it blankly.  
I was shocked, beyond shocked. This was the day that I'd dreamt about for   
years since the day I met Seiya. It was a perfect night, it was a perfect   
ring, it was a perfect proposal, and Seiya was perfect. Say Yes, Damn it, my   
mind screamed at me, this was what you'd always wanted, he'll make you happy,   
your dream will come true. You'll have a loving husband, with a cosy house,   
he'd come home every night, he'd love your cooking, and you'd have   
children...  
The perfect Faerie Tale, the beautiful unreal picture.....  
The beautiful smell of the card tickled my nostrils. The wind childishly played with my hair.  
Then I knew exactly what I had to say.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Good Cliff Hanger, ne?  
STOP! Don't flame me yet, there's a lot more to come, this is a purely UsaMamo, Sere/Dare fic, so be patient...  
Well, the more emails I get this time, the sooner chapter 5 will come out, so   
E-MAIL ME, Damn it!  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Title: Whirlwind of fate  
By: Silver sun  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Rate: PG  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I told you that I own Sailor Moon? No,   
you would NOT, exactly my point, so get OVER YOURSELF, and stop making me   
writing this stupid Disclaimers. *sniff sniff* It makes me realize the AWFUL   
truth...  
^^;; that wasn't directed to you dear readers!  
A.N: After so many years of my life, I had realized that I DO NOT HAVE A   
LIFE! (^^;;) This is why this chapter is delivered to you 2 weeks ahead of   
schedule!! Credits, Thanks, hugs, Chocolate and roses to all of you who had   
reviewed my fic, who had e-mailed me, the poor desperate author, and whoever   
out there who'd read it...  
I really need to shorten my A.N so I'll get straight to the point: EMAIL ME,   
PEOPLE!!!!!!!!  
^^;; enough from me, now sit back and enjoy chapter 5!   
  
In Chapter 4.....  
He had something planned out that night, alright, a romantic candlelight   
dinner for two at the Starlight Suite. Then a walk in the park.  
"Serena, we'd known each other for what? 2 years?"  
"Well, more or less, yes."  
He licked his lips nervously. "Well, in those times, you've made me feel like   
the luckiest man on Earth, you were not only my girlfriend, but my best   
friend, I love you more than anything in the world.."  
"What are you saying Seiya?"  
"Marry me and make me the happiest man alive" He kneeled down on one knee,  
and extended a beautifulvelvet box with a beautiful diamond ring. I stood  
there and stared at it blankly.  
I was shocked, beyond shocked. This was the day that I'd dreamt about for   
years since the day I met Seiya. It was a perfect night, it was a perfect   
ring, it was a perfect proposal, and Seiya was perfect. Say Yes, Damn it, my   
mind screamed at me, this was what you'd always wanted, he'll make you happy,   
your dream will come true. You'll have a loving husband, with a cosy house,   
he'd come home every night, he'd love your cooking, and you'd have   
children...  
The perfect Faerie Tale, the beautiful unreal picture.....  
The beautiful smell of the card tickled my nostrils. The wind childishly played with my hair.  
Then I knew exactly what I had to say.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I felt relaxed and free. Standing at the balcony, I slowly sipped my   
champagne. I didn't feel right celebrating this, but happy, and content I   
was. It was as if like nothing else mattered anymore, just me, and the wind,   
and the moonlight, looking down at the busy street. Men moved in and out of   
buildings, women putting on their big thick jackets and walked hurriedly   
across the streets.   
Did they know what I just did?  
Could they possibly know how free and happy I was?  
Bad I did feel, but regret and doubts I did not. At that moment, I knew that   
I'd done the right thing. Seiya, he could be happy or upset about my   
decision, but I did the right thing, he deserved a good wife, who'd love him   
the way he loved me. Yes, we would have been happy together, but passionate,   
love? No, the perfect Faerie Tale wasn't what I wanted, or what Seiya wanted   
either. Sooner or later, he'd realized what I did was for the best.  
I was lost in my thoughts, until' I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was funny,   
how I always new it was him before I even looked.  
"Hello Darien"  
"Meat Balls Head" He said, still the smooth and familiar voice. So very   
ignorant but so friendly and warm.  
Still looking down at the mesmerizing lights of the street, I asked him.  
"Didn't you have a business to take care of?"  
"Well, I did, but I figured that I wouldn't miss anything in the world for my   
favorite Meat Ball Head's birthday" He said teasingly.  
I laughed. Noone could ever make me laugh the way he did. So carefree...  
"A rose for you, my princess" He bowed and produced a rose from his tux's   
pockets.   
The rose smelled sweet, and charming, I was lost in its scent, dreaming of a   
faraway land, with roses everywhere.  
"Why thank you, My Prince! It's lovely!" I curtsied, and for the first time,   
I felt like a true princess. I looked directly at him, and like always I saw   
what I'd always been looking for. Protection.   
He looked into my eyes, reaching out for my soul, sincerely and honestly, he   
softly asked me.  
"Care to dance, my lady?"  
Lost in his eyes, I said yes.  
He took me into his arms, ever so softly, like the first time we kissed. I   
leaned my head on his chest, feeling protected and cared. I felt rich, and   
selfish, like I've had everything in this world, but not wanting to share it   
with anyone else. I breathed in his brilliant cologne, and like the first   
time, I felt shy, and foolish like a little high school girl. His hands were   
warm, like hot tears on a winter night, touching my soul and my heart.  
There was no music, but everything was perfect. This was the perfection that I wanted, this was what I longed for so long, this was what made me feel whole and complete.   
He rocked me back and forth softly, and he hummed a familiar tune.  
  
They say eyes are the doors,   
Straight to one's heart  
But the question will be  
How long will it last.  
  
Your eyes, what do I see in them  
The ocean or the sky?  
Or do I see?  
Your eyes reflect mine?  
  
I see my world in your eyes  
All surrounded by clouds  
And standing in the centre   
Is you on star ground  
  
Don't question me  
Question my eyes  
For they speak the truth from my heart  
And then you'd know and remember  
Your eyes...  
  
(A.N: this poem is copy righted to me, so please ask for permission to use it   
elsewhere. It was originally written fro a friend...but sadly..we are no   
longer friends....)  
  
I felt tears brimming at the back of my eyes, tears of joys and contentness.   
Isn't this Déjà vu? Hadn't I heard this song from somewhere? Then I remember,   
Christmas nights, warm and toasty fire. We would sit there for hours,   
giggling and talking. Everything became so simple and clear.  
My mother's voice echoed in my ears.   
  
~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mama, did you love daddy?"  
"Reeny, I loved him, and I probably will always, he was someone that my heart   
aches for always, it belongs to that person. Daddy didn't share my feelings,   
and he couldn't read my heart, but he made my heart go light, and my heart   
belongs to him now. He'd taken it away."  
"But then, why did you love daddy?"  
"Reeny, Love is a very selfish thing, it doesn't allow you to choose who to   
love, you'll just love. You'll fall hopelessly in love, and then just to   
realise that you shouldn't have"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And then I knew. I realised. That though how much, my heart was trying to   
deny it, those feelings, they just kept coming back, and repeated over and   
over and over again. Everything that I'd taught myself to believe in,   
everything that I made myself to believe, my world, the walls that I'd built   
around myself, everything came shattering down into pieces.   
  
Then I realised the one simple fact.  
I was still in love with the blasted man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emails!! Otherwise, there will be no chapter 6!!!!  
More mails people!!  
I'm craving for them!  



	7. Chapter 6

Title: Whirlwind of fate  
By: Silver sun  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Rate: PG  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Ok, everyone, come closer, I have an announcement to make: I DO  
NOT OWN SAILORMOON!!!!! So stop asking me to write stupid disclaimers...^^;;,   
I'm Ok, everyone!  
A.N: Thank you to all of you who had emailed me, either it was love letters,   
or death threats, I really appreciated it, and I'd like to say to all of you:   
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
But I love Ki-chan above all, because she is the best sister in the whole   
world!!! *hugs Ki-chan* here, chapter 6 is for you! Onee-chan!  
To Mel, thanks for sparing a few minutes to read my story, even though I know   
you hate mushy romance!  
And last but not least, I'd like to thank...MYSELF, for being such a   
wonderful writer!! ^^;;, he he, I was only joking, people, don't freak out...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mama, did you love daddy?"  
"Reeny, I loved him, and I probably will always, he was someone that my heart   
aches for always, it belongs to that person. Daddy didn't share my feelings,   
and he couldn't read my heart, but he made my heart go light, and my heart   
belongs to him now. He'd taken it away."  
"But then, why did you love daddy?"  
"Reeny, Love is a very selfish thing, it doesn't allow you to choose who to   
love, you'll just love. You'll fall hopelessly in love, and then just to   
realise that you shouldn't have"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And then I knew. I realised. That though how much, my heart was trying to   
deny it, those feelings, they just kept coming back, and repeated over and   
over and over again. Everything that I'd taught myself to believe in,   
everything that I made myself to believe, my world, the walls that I'd built   
around myself, everything came shattering down into pieces.   
  
Then I realised the one simple fact.  
I was still in love with the blasted man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whirlwind of Fate  
Chapter 6  
By Silver Sun  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com ! *hints hints*  
  
The moon shone brightly over my head, I could smell the faintly smell of   
roses around me. I was standing on top of the hill, looking down towards the   
village. The smell of burnt salamis, and through the windows I could see the   
lights dimly glowed. I'd never felt so warm and free.  
Taking off my shoes, so I could feel the cool, damp surface of the Earth. I   
ran down the hill, towards him.  
He was standing there, with a smudged smile on his face. His eyes twinkled   
with amusement at my childishness. He called out teasingly.  
"Meat Ball Head..."  
I laughed along him. Our laughter blended together, like a string of musical   
notes. I ran to him, not caring if I tripped over, or hurt my self. The wind   
blew and tickled my face. Finally, I was there, in his arms. He gently   
stroked my hair, and I laid my head on his chest. I felt protected and loved.   
Everything was so clear and perfect. I was content and happy. He softly   
whispered into my ears.  
"Meat Ball Head..."  
I stayed there, like I had always longed to stay there. But his voice grew   
urgent, and he gently shook my shoulders.  
"Meat Ball Head, wake up"  
"Wake up!"  
His voice echoed in my head, slowly opening my eyes, I could dimly made out   
his face. The moon was still there, and I could still smell the smell of the   
roses. But he was more solid this time. I saw his face, and again he smiled.  
I sighed. So I was dreaming.   
It was all but a dream, nothing more.  
I must have fallen asleep when we were dancing. He smiled at me.   
His smile was so warm and sheepishly that I couldn't help but smiled back at   
him.  
"Welcome back, Princess"  
I felt my stomach gave a little squeeze, he always knew just what to say to   
give me that light-headed, fuzzy feeling.  
Then I suddenly realised how awkward it must have been for him to hold me   
like that. I was hugging him tightly, my head was on his chest, and my hands   
were clutching his so tightly. A slight shade or red slowly made its way to   
my face. I tried to sat up, groggily, only to make him chuckle.  
I blushed, feeling embarrassed, and silly under his gaze. I felt my heartbeat   
quicken.   
"Hey"  
"Hey yourself, Meat Ball Head"  
I laughed. "What happened to the gentleman act, calling a lady, princess?"  
"Oh, it got flushed down the toilet, when the lady fell asleep and drooled   
all over the gentlemen" He answered back evenly.   
"I did not drool all over your shirt, Darien"  
"Oh yes you did"  
"Did not"  
"Did too"  
"Did n..never mind, I'll let you win this time, Oh My Great gallant Lord" I   
poked out my tongue at him childishly.  
He laughed at my gesture. It always amazed me how he laughed at the littlest   
things that I did.  
Casually, he asked.  
"So how was your birthday, today, Meat Ball Head?"  
"It was OK, I guess"  
"OK? Didn't Seiya have a little something planned out?" It was something in   
his voice that I couldn't pick up. But there was something, strange, that I   
had never heard in his voice before.  
"Yes" I said.  
And suddenly I felt happy, it was thanks to Seiya that I realised who I was   
really in love with. I smiled at him, feeling happy.   
"Darien, there's something that I'd like you to know. Seiya, he..."   
He hushed me, a sign of disappointment and hurt in his eyes.   
"No, don't tell me, Meat Ball Head, it's none of my business"  
Oh, Yes, Yes, it was your business, Darien, my mind screamed at him. Then I   
saw it again in his eyes, a strange emotion, like waves of the ocean,   
wavering and hovering over our heads.   
"What's wrong, Darien?"  
He didn't say anything, but he simply took my hands in his.  
"Meat Ball Head, nothing is wrong, I just don't want to know, that's all"   
I tried to search for it in his eyes. But he closed himself before me.   
But, didn't he understand? How important it was?  
"But you don't understand, it's very important, I, I..."  
Then suddenly, he stood up hurriedly, a strange look crossed his handsome   
feature.   
"No, Serena, don't"  
Serena, the word lingered in my head. He never called me Serena. Damn it,   
Darien, I love you. I silently screamed.He saw the hurt in my eyes. Carefully,   
he sat down, his thumbs gently stroked my fingers.   
"Serena, whatever your decision was. I'm happy for you. But please, think   
about it, It might not be the right choice. Is it really what you want,   
Serena? Ask your heart that. Serena, you deserve a safe and happy family"  
'Yes, Damn it, I've never been so sure in my life'. I felt tears brimming at   
the back of my eyes. It might not be the right choice? Ask my Heart? I   
silently played his words over and over in my head. He didn't love me. He   
didn't want me to choose him over Seiya. He wanted me safe and happy with   
Seiya. Hurt and anguish washed over me, then suddenly, reality hit me like  
a ton of bricks, he didn't love me.   
Suddenly, like a tide of emotions, which had been hidden and denied for so   
long, awakening in me. I said firmly.  
"Darien Chiba, I know what I want. Don't you dare tell me what to think"  
He turned around so I couldn't see his face. Taking the black coat in his   
hands. I heard his voice clearly and firmly.  
"Good bye, Serena"  
So like that, he left. I stood there at the balcony, silent and emotionless.  
I couldn't care to keep up the cold act anymore. I cried, tears   
streaming down my face. Bitter and salty tears, just like my cruel fate.  
I saw his form disappeared. My hot tears washed over me, like rivers   
and water falls. I laughed.  
I've loved him. For almost an eternity, with all my heart, my blood, with   
tears and laughs. But the bold fact stared at me in the face.  
He didn't love me.   
I didn't care anymore, wherever it is that fate might take me. I won't stop,   
like a seed of a flower, I shall keep flying and moving, forever free, and   
drowned in the twisted Whirlwind of Fate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do ya think?  
Wanna see a happy ending? Well, then get off your lazy butts and email me,   
Damn it!  
I want emails!  
I want emails!  
Otherwise, I shall have a strike and give myself a "long" break! Remember, I   
still have another chapter to go, and an Epilogue!   



	8. Chapter 7

Title: Whirlwind of fate  
By: Silver sun  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Rate: PG  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I can never get rid of this....-_- I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON..  
Happy?   
A.N: This chapter was actually totally unplanned, and it came out completely  
spontaneously, too. Thanks to everyone who had emailed me, thank you for your  
support. Chapter 8 will come out real soon! And if requested, an Epilogue   
will also be written! SO get off your butts and request, damn it!  
Anyway, just another one of those reminders (listen to the little voice   
in your head) to remind you to keep the email rolling, and pay Ki-chan's site  
a visit, would you? Please? It'd be so nice of you to!   
(URL: www.angelfire.com/tv2/crystaldreams)  
  
In chapter 6...  
  
Taking the black coat in his hands. I heard his voice clearly and firmly.  
"Good bye, Serena"  
So like that, he left. I stood there at the balcony, silent and emotionless.  
I couldn't care to keep up the cold act anymore. I cried, tears   
streaming down my face. Bitter and salty tears, just like my cruel fate.  
I saw his form disappeared. My hot tears washed over me, like rivers   
and water falls. I laughed.  
I've loved him. For almost an eternity, with all my heart, my blood, with   
tears and laughs. But the bold fact stared at me in the face.  
He didn't love me.   
I didn't care anymore, wherever it is that fate might take me. I won't stop,   
like a seed of a flower, I shall keep flying and moving, forever free, and   
drowned in the twisted Whirlwind of Fate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whirlwind of Fate  
Chapter 7 - An Interlude  
By Silver Sun  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com (Please, please, email me?)  
  
  
She said yes.  
She said yes, she was going to marry.  
He walked out, silently like the darkness itself, blending himself into the   
busy stream of life. Life it seemed to him had always been a game, a twisted   
game in the hands of fate, always challenging him. He was just a boat,   
floating, trying to drive itself through the fierce stream. But every time,  
when he arrived to different places, the waves had managed to steer him away,  
and every time, he'd surrender, just to run away, to find a better place,   
where the water is calm, and serene. Like her.  
She was where he wanted to stop. Forever, drowning himself in her eyes, her   
hands, her love, in her. She was everything, she was the picture of serenity   
(AN: ^_~). From her long, streaming blonde hair, to her beautiful oval shaped   
face, her blue eyes, like the calm lake on an autumn day. But more important   
than that, it was her soul. The soul that had reached out to his own,   
caressing and healing his wounds. He didn't recall anytime he had cried, but   
that day, he felt like crying. Tears of bitterness, and anger. Anger, for   
letting her go, forever.   
He walked silently. The raindrops fell on him, sadness drawn over him. No one   
could make out if he was crying, but water, it seemed were flowing endlessly   
from his handsome face. His steps weakened, he felt fire burning in him. Like   
tidal waves, the bitter fire burnt him, slowly killing him. He closed his   
eyes shut and stopped walking.   
He opened the palm of his hand and caught a rain drop. The raindrop, clear   
and pure disappeared in his hand, like her. If she leave, she'll take   
everything with her, his soul, his purpose to live. There was nothing left   
for him. He looked up the sky, darkened and black.   
She was leaving his life, and at that moment, he felt something within him   
died.She was leaving him.Forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The black car stopped in front of the building. The man walked out, his smart   
sun glasses flickered in the sun light. He paused to look at the piece of   
paper with the address on it, and started walking hurriedly into the   
building.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ding Dong! (A.N: I just had to put that in Ki-chan ^^;;)  
Darien Chiba opened the door, expecting some religion men. But standing in   
front of him was Seiya Starlight (AN: -_-;; couldn't think of any last name),   
his dark brown eyes mirrored his own blue ones.  
"What do you want?" He asked blankly.   
"Serena to be happy" The older man answered evenly.  
He made out a flash of emotion went through the younger man's eyes. But   
couldn't quite make out what it was.  
"Darien, you look like a mess. What happened? Tornado overnight?"  
"Look, Seiya, I don't know what it is that you want, but whatever it is, I'm   
sure..."  
"Darien, can I at least come in?"  
He hesitated for a moment, but stopped in mid air and slowly moved away for   
the older man to step in.  
"Coffee?"  
"No thanks. I hate that dark liquid. It's so addictive" He smiled, trying to   
be friendly. Though anyone in that room could feel the tension between them.   
Like a silent war, through eyes.  
"Look, Seiya if you're hoping to come to my apartment and be welcomed, then   
you've mistaken. Coming in, I don't mind, no to coffee, no problems, but   
smiling and trying to make jokes, that is just..."  
"Just what? Don't lie, Darien. I know you don't mind that either. What you   
mind is Serena" Seiya said sharply.  
"Don't you dare get her into this" His voice was alarmingly dangerous.  
"No, I don't dare getting her into this. But whether you like it or not,   
Darien, she's in this. Do you think I don't know? Do you think I'm some kind   
of a blind boyfriend? Well, Mr. Chiba, you're damn wrong. I love her"  
"Love? How dare you claim to love her more than anything? Have you ever looked   
in her eyes, and asked her what she really needed? Have you ever loved   
her so much that it hurts, that your heart bleeds to be near her? That   
whenever you see her with a different man, you just want to kill him? Have   
you ever ached so much, when some man kisses and touches her? No. You don't   
understand her. You never had, and you'll never deserve her. But she gives   
her love to you, her heart to you and you just don't treasure it."  
Seiya turned to Darien. His voice was calm, but unusually quite.   
"Do you think I don't know that? Darien? Do you think I don't know how lucky   
I am? Do you think that I don't treasure her love? You fool. I don't have her   
love, I don't have her heart. Stupid fool. You're the one that she loves"  
The deadly silent filled the room. He felt the world around him spinning  
right in front of his eyes, like a whirlwind, sucking him in, slowly killing  
him. Seiya was joking, but he didn't know how hurtful it would be to play  
with a broken heart.  
"She said no"  
No. The word played in his head over and over again. Seiya was calmer now,   
carefully and slowly, he said.  
"She loves you, come to her, Darien"  
He heard it, but didn't dare to believe it. But his mind wasn't thinking   
clearly, and frankly he didn't care if Seiya was lying. Like an bolt of   
lightning, he was out of the room in seconds.  
He ran and ran, blindly, and desperately. His heart was beating hard, shaking   
his rib cage, looking at the busy stream of people, he kept running.  
He couldn't think for he knew if he did, he'd turn back. But Seiya's words   
kep repeating and repeating in his head.   
She said no.  
She said no.  
"You stupid fool. You're the one that she loves"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What cha think? Good, ne?  
Please email and tell me...this chapter was actually unplanned, I just found   
it very hard to write it in Serena's POV. So this was a free treat!  
Please email me? And chapter 8 will come out in no time!  
1 email = 5 weeks till chapter 8.  
3 emails = 4 weeks.  
5 emails = 3 weeks.  
10 emails = 2 weeks.  
15 emails = 1 week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
He he, when I'm desperate, then I'm desperate.   
Huggles  
Silver-chan  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Title: Whirlwind of fate  
By: Silver sun  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Rate: PG  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I OWN SAILORMOON!!! *Silver-chan gets dragged away by several armed  
policemen* I don't care...I OWN...*gets wacked by the policemen..OW...Damn it, I Do Not own Sailormoon, there, ya happy?  
A.N: *sigh* The very last chapter, *sniffles* I'm about to finish my very first fic, isn't it so emotional? ^^;; After I finish this fic, no one will email me anymore...*pouts* So please, minna-chan, email me! I NEED 'EM! And don't forget, an Epilogue will also be written if requested! Minna-chan, Please, request it for my sake, I want to write the Happy, Mushy Epilogue Damn it!  
  
In Chapter 7...  
Seiya turned to Darien. His voice was calm, but unusually quite.   
"Do you think I don't know that? Darien? Do you think I don't know how lucky   
I am? Do you think that I don't treasure her love? You fool. I don't have her   
love, I don't have her heart. Stupid fool. You're the one that she loves"  
The deadly silent filled the room. He felt his the world around him spinning  
right in front of his eyes, like a whirlwind, sucking him, slowly killing  
him. Seiya was joking, but he didn't know how hurtful it would be to play  
with a broken heart.  
"She said no"  
No. The word played in his head over and over again. Seiya was calmer now,   
carefully and slowly, he said.  
"She loves you, come to her, Darien"  
He heard it, but didn't dare to believe it. But his mind wasn't thinking   
clearly, and frankly he didn't care if Seiya was lying. Like an bolt of   
lightning, he was out of the room in seconds.  
He ran and ran, blindly, and desperately. His heart was beating hard, shaking   
his rib cage, looking at the busy stream of people, he kept running.  
He couldn't think for he knew if he did, he'd turn back. But Seiya's words   
kept repeating and repeating in his head.   
She said no.  
She said no.  
"You stupid fool. You're the one that she loves"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whirlwind of Fate  
Chapter 8  
By Silver Sun  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com (hints minna!)  
  
  
Have you ever wondered what souls do to you?  
They make you believe in love. They keep you believing. Without love, soul is  
nothing. You're nothing but an empty shell, emotions are shut away, your   
heart no longer does what it's supposed to do, flutter, fall, leap even   
break. You need souls, you need to love and to be loved.  
It was hard not to feel anything, but at that moment, I felt like crying. I   
felt like dieing, I felt like killing myself. It was as if my soul was   
leaving me, forever, never to return. It hurt. Oh how much it hurt. Gripping   
me apart, tore my into pieces, like blades going through me, thousands and   
millions blades. My soul was bleeding, my heart was aching.   
I prayed and pleaded, for signs, for anything that could have kept my soul   
alive. But it died. He was my soul, he was everything, he was me. It was   
strange how I always knew I loved him, but never never I would think of what   
would happen to me if he was no longer in my life. It was as if the sun has   
gone, everything that was left was thunder, and lightning. I'm just a little   
girl, afraid of darkness and thunders, lost in the rain, empty and lonely.   
I cried. Salty, bitter rains of tears fell from my face, washing away his   
memories. They slowly burried his face, his smile, his words. Everything.  
I knew that it was the end. I had to leave this place. Far away from   
everyone, from him. I knew it was a coward thing to do, but running away, it   
seemed was always the only thing that I could do.  
Run.  
I told Raye, Lita and Amy, and they of course thought I was a stupid, crazy   
fool. They didn't know the real reason why I was leaving, but they didn't   
need to. It was something that I liked keeping for myself, a piece of myself   
that was gone, gone in the wind of Fate. I told them that I would come back,   
for them, and may be I one day I will, to find the missing piece of myself.   
But now, I needed a break, from everything and everyone, I needed to be set   
free.  
"Are you sure this is the right decision, Sere?"  
"Raye, I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I need a vacation.   
Haven't you guys always told me to take a vacation?"  
"Serena, we all know it is not the vacation that you want. You're running   
away" Raye softly said, looking straight into my eyes, reading me like she   
always could.  
I sighed heavily. They weren't making this easy for me. Just one little push,   
a sign, any sign, would have kept me there. With the place, where I grew up,   
with my friends, my family, with him.  
"Raye, don't, don't do this to me. Please, let me go. I need to go" I looked   
back into her eyes, pleading, trying to make her understand.  
Ami and Lita put their hands on my shoulder. I felt comforted, but lonely I   
was. I needed to go, I needed to run away.  
"Serena, if this is the way you want it, then have it your way. But running   
away is not the right thing today. You have to face it. You need to face it.   
That is what you need. Not runing away. You'll regret this, It'll come back   
and haunt you, may be forever" Raye said again, her voice was strangely   
determined. Could she have known? Could she have guessed?  
"Raye, leave me be. I need to go"  
That was the final thing I said to her. She nodded and walked away. She left   
me be, that was what she did.  
And alone I was, once again, lonely and empty I felt.  
Sitting in the empty apartment, everything packed, I knew and felt it   
stronger than ever.  
I was alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I opened the door, a small suitcase in my hand. I wonder how I managed to fit   
everything into that tiny suitcase. But what was there for me to bring along,   
I was leaving, I was leaving everything behind. Everything that would remind   
me of him.  
"Hello, Serena!"  
The deep voice starled me, but what startled me more was the voice, the same,   
familiar voice that had rarely called me Serena. But every time he speaks of my name, I felt this strange sensation, something that I couldn't name. I   
told myself to be calm, but I felt anything but calm.  
I didn't turn around, just kept moving forward. Until' I felt a strange   
sensation running through me, the feeling so strangely familiar. Our first   
meeting, when we bump into each other, when I knew I was in love with him,   
when we danced in the moonlight, when he left. I felt his grip on my wrist   
tighten.  
I sighed and felt like throwing up. No, please God, don't let him do this to   
me, don't let him keep me here. I need to go.  
He felt my hot tears tingling on his hand, and turned me around so quickly,   
he crushed me againts his embrace.  
So warm, so homy.  
But so hurtful.  
"Darien, let go of me" I shouted but could not move, tears just kept   
streaming down my face, wetting his neck. But I didn't care anymore, I cried,   
I broke, like a fragile glass doll.  
"No, I can't let you go, and I won't" He said, his voice breaking. I looked   
up and then realised that all those times, I had never recognised that look   
in his eyes, and now here it was again.  
"Please, Darien. I need to go". I felt like a fool crying in front of him,   
holding him, not being able to let go of him.  
"No, Serena- he gently stroke my hair, as if sensing my thoughts- I was the   
fool, not realising what I had, ignoring, surrendering. But I can't and won't   
let this happen, even if this is that last thing I do.."  
I felt my knees weakened, my voice somehow could not escape my throat. What   
was he saying? Please, dear god, don't let me believe again.   
"Please, Darien, don't say anything. I need to go, the plane is leaving in 2   
minutes. I need to go"  
I freed myself from his hold.  
"Damn the plane. It could crash for all I care. Don't you understand Serena,   
I need you!" He shouted desperately, his soul reaching for my own, but it   
wasn't there anymore. It had died.  
"No, I..I...I..guess I don't" I said, and fresh tears made it to my face,   
every time, breaking me more, shattering me more.  
I saw determination in his eyes, like fire, like wind, like storms and   
thunder. Then the next thing I knew, I was in his arms again, his lips were   
on mine, desperate and hard. Hungry and hot, like burnt Iron, like expolosive just waiting to explode. It was as if all   
those yeas of love, hunger, and miseries had finally came out, and blended   
into something stranger, so foreign, so exotic. Like rains of pains, sun   
shines of memories, butterfly wings of longings. I felt it again, the strange   
feeling, pain, anger, and...and....love.  
I broke down into tears again, not wanting to believe it. I felt a hold of   
soul, trying to tell me that it was true, that I wasn't dreaming, that the   
nightmare is over, and all that mattered was that he was here now.   
We broke apart and I heard his voice, shivering.  
"Do you understand it now?"  
"Darien, I..."  
"No, let me finish this, Serena. Have you ever had something, so precious to   
you, have you ever had a taste of something so sweet, so beautiful to you   
just for it then to be taken away? You were hurt, you were crushed, and then   
never again, you want to have anything like that. Because you were afraid,   
you were scared that you'd be hurt again?"  
I was silence. Painful memories came back to me, I closed my eyes tightly,   
trying desperately to stop the emotions flowing through me.   
"Serena, I was always confused, but I wonder why I couldn't see it before.   
Everything is so clear now, so clear and cleansing like crystal, like your   
tears. It was the first time that we met, it was the first time that I bumped   
into you, and picked up your test paper. It was that moment that I've fallen   
in love...with you, Meat Ball Head" His voice was hoarse, so scared but so  
confident in a way...  
I didn't no what to feel, but tears kept streaming down my face, like an   
endless river. Emotions took over me, like wings, I felt my knees shaking,   
like I'm standing in between a mist of smoke.   
"I didn't know what was happening to me, but I knew that you were doing it to   
me again. You tasted like impossible strawberry, sunshine, like flowers, I   
can never forget that time. I was afraid, and I did what I had always did   
before, I ran away"  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He couldn't mean...  
"I tried to forget about you, and I fooled myself into believing that, so I   
could see you again, thinking that I could not fall in love with you again.   
But falling, it seemed, you've bewitched me, enchanted me with your words,   
your smile, your soul. I had never felt so complete. I fell in love with you   
again"   
"Stop Darien. Stop lying to yourself. Stop doing this to me. You've hurt   
me...I broke into tears again. I fell into his arms, and that familiar   
feeling crept in me again, the warm, comforting feeling of protection. He   
stroked my hair, and that was the first time I saw tears in his eyes.   
"Hush, it was all my fault, me and my stupid heart. Afraid of being crushed,   
and hurt, afraid of seeing you and Seiya getting maried. That night, I died   
when I thought you had said Yes to him. I didn't want to live anymore. I just   
didn't know what I would do without you"  
He was crying. I was crying, too. Our tears blended together, and fell into   
my heart, breaking the seal, releasing my soul, my beliefs, my love for him.   
Then I knew that nothing else mattered anymore. Just on plain, simple fact.  
Why couldn't I see it before? Why did I make it so complicated? It was so   
simple...so clear...like crystal, like tears...  
"Darien, I'd hate to say this, but you shouldn't have said all these things.   
You've wasted so much time, you know that? Because ...you already had me at   
Hello"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End - Just kidding, an Epilogue is due to be out soon, so look out for   
it.  
In the meantime, enjoy your read and tell me what you think.  
Please, please, email me. I really need some emails.  
PS: Guess where I got the last line from?  
WEll, email me and find out, dummy!  
:P Your insane, madly needs email author...  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Epilogue

Title: Whirlwind of fate  
By: Silver sun  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Rate: PG  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon......what? Why are you all looking at   
me? What's wrong with me, admitting that fact easily and quietly, huh?  
A.N: hm...due to several readers' request, and due to my sudden urge of some   
WAFF, and epilogue is written for your reading pleasure! Please, e-mail me   
and tell me what you think. Good God, people, how many seconds do you have to   
spend to send a poor, desperate author an email? No idea, how happy you can   
make us...  
PS: Ki-chan, my onee-chan is back, people! Isn't it marvelous? So, come and   
give Crystal Dream a visit! (www.angelfire.com/tv2/crystaldreams), she'll be   
so happy, and I will be all over the moon!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In chapter 8...  
  
"Stop Darien. Stop lying to yourself. Stop doing this to me. You've hurt   
me...I broke into tears again. I fell into his arms, and that familiar   
feeling crept in me again, the warm, comforting feeling of protection. He   
stroked my hair, and that was the first time I saw tears in his eyes.   
"Hush, it was all my fault, me and my stupid heart. Afraid of being crushed,   
and hurt, afraid of seeing you and Seiya getting maried. That night, I died   
when I thought you had said Yes to him. I didn't want to live anymore. I just   
didn't know what I would do without you"  
He was crying. I was crying, too. Our tears blended together, and fell into   
my heart, breaking the seal, releasing my soul, my beliefs, my love for him.   
Then I knew that nothing else mattered anymore. Just on plain, simple fact.  
Why couldn't I see it before? Why did I make it so complicated? It was so   
simple...so clear...like crystal, like tears...  
"Darien, I'd hate to say this, but you shouldn't have said all these things.   
You've wasted so much time, you know that? Because ...you already had me at   
Hello"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whirlwind of Fate  
Epilogue  
By Silver Sun  
Email: Silversun80@hotmail.com  
  
"What's with the chicken robe, Sere?"  
"Chicken robe? CHICKEN ROBE???????????????"  
A voice somewhere, in the middle of the night boomed out loud, it had the   
power of waking up a whole village. But the fact remained, Serena Tsukino was   
not happy with the chicken robe. She had spent 3 hours of trying out clothes,   
tearing them and herself apart.   
And now, no matter how much she'd hate to agree with Raye's comment, she did   
look like a chicken in the big fat yellow dress.  
"Raye..What shall I do?" I moaned out loud, letting out a huge sigh. I might   
as well go naked.  
"Well, you could start by taking that ugly feathery robe off..."  
I quickly took off the robe.  
"Now, go into your bed room, and put on something else, preferably   
human-like"  
I walked quietly into the bed room, and opened the ward robe. What would a   
girl do in my situation? I desperately asked.  
"Raye, what would you do in my situation?"  
"Go naked"  
I gave her the look, that said clearly, Raye, be Serious, I have a very big   
problem at hand here.  
"Raye...not this summer dress...not that skirt...not..."  
"Sere, how 'bout Jeans and T-shirt?"  
"Raye, Have you gone mad? Imagine, your boyfriend was going to have dinner   
with you, in the Starlight Room, candlelit dinner with roses and the most   
expensive champagne, and you turn up with jeans and T-shirt?"  
"Yes"  
"No way in hell! I'd rather stay at home, than turning up with Jeans and   
T-shirt"  
With that thought in mind, I walked slowly in the bathroom, one quick glance   
at the jeans, I let out a sigh of defeat...  
I was going to the Starlight Room, with my boy friend, Darien Chiba.  
In Jeans and T-shirt.  
God help me, because I needed it bad.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Meat Ball Head, casual look suits ya. Come on, or we'll be late"  
His voice was so honest, that I almost believed him. In the black Tuxedo, he   
looked good enough to eat, I felt utterly stupid, going to a formal dinner in   
Jeans and T-shirt. But it was really his fault that all my clothes were   
packed, and I had sent them off to Chicago. Where I was supposed to be now.   
The Starlight Room looked magnificent, with the dimly lit light, candles,   
roses, and live music. Everything was romantic, and special. I stood at the   
double French door, speechless, I would never have dreamt of going to the   
Starlight Room, and even if you were here at this moment and ask me. I would   
still say that I couldn't believe it.  
Our table was arranged near the window, where I could see the beautiful view   
of the city. The sky was decorated with tiny, twinkly stars, and the moon   
hung dimly above our heads.  
"Darien, I'm so sorry, turning up like this, but all my clothes are packed   
and I couldn't..."  
He took my hands in his and slightly kissed my fingers. He chuckled as I   
stuttered.  
"Meat Ball Head, don't be sorry. I forgive you, who in their right mind   
wouldn't if a gorgeous girl is having dinner with them, who manages to look   
good in anything, especially with nothing"  
I blushed, a crimson red shade crept up my face. How was it so easy for the   
blasted man to joke, when I was feeling like a complete idiot?  
We ordered champagne, and had the three meal course. The foods were good,   
hell, It was beyond good, but none of us could talk much. I didn't know what   
it was, but my palms were unusually sweaty, and Darien just kept looking at   
me, from across the table. Every once in a while, he would take my hands and   
stroke my fingers softly.   
When desert was being served, I really couldn't take it anymore.  
"Darien, you didn't pay a fortune, just to look at me eat. What is on your   
mind exactly?"  
"You, and how beautiful you look tonight"  
I blushed.  
"Darien, I'm serious"  
"So am I. I'm deadly serious" He answered evenly. Damn the man, I could never   
win an argument over him.  
"You know, the way you're looking at me now...It's just like the look that   
you had on your face when we first met"  
"Oh, really? You mean the I-have-something-in-my-teeth look?"  
I punched him slightly on the arm. God, how I loved that man.  
"Yeah, that, seems like history is repeating itself"  
"Serena...I have something to tell you"   
He sounded unusually nervous, carefully, I took his hands in mine, and   
whispered.  
"Anything, Darien"  
"Serena, I know that things weren't always wonderful between us - then he   
chuckled when I looked at him, my eyes rolling - Ok, I admit, things weren't   
always great between Meat Balls and the Ignorant jerk. But things couldn't be   
more right, and everything is what it should be. Meeting you, loving you was   
the best thing that had happened in my life. Like water, like oxygen - I   
laughed at his scientific examples - but more than that, you are everything   
to me. I..."  
He didn't have to say any more. I was crying, tears of joys and happiness.  
Taking his face in my hands, I said.  
"Yes, Darien, I will marry you"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End  
There, all done and finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
EMAIL, me please? 


End file.
